Matchmaking
by seeleybaby
Summary: Brennan decides she's getting too close to Booth, so she decides to find him someone else to love. Hijinks ensue.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bones, what are you doing tonight

"Hey Bones, what are you doing tonight?"  
"Tonight? Oh, um…nothing I guess. I was just going to stay around here and get some work done."  
"Work? It's Friday night, Bones. No one works on Friday nights."  
"I know, that's why I like being here. It's quiet, and I'm never interrupted. I'm almost never here anymore…"  
"You make that sound like a bad thing."  
"Booth…no…I just, I used to spend a lot more time here, and I like it. If I go home, I'll just be alone and I'll get bored, so I might as well get something accomplished."  
"Yeah…anyways I was going to ask if you wanted to go to a movie with me."  
"Are you asking me out?"  
"Bones…let me finish, do you want to go to a movie with me AND Parker?"

"Oh…sorry"  
"Nope, that's okay…Bones…are you saying you want to go on a date with me? You know, we could do that sometime. I could ask your dad, he'd give me a speech about protecting you, and you know, I'd believe him, cause…hey I've seen what he can do."  
"Very funny. No I'm not interested in going on a date with you. Besides, I don't think you have a very good record of dates."  
"Oh ho! What is that about? I'll have you know I'm a great date, Bones."  
"Oh yeah? Well, the last time you were on a date, it was with Cam, who wasn't even your girlfriend, AND her own sister came on to you."  
"You know about that?"  
"Well, you know, Hodgins, so… Angela, then me…it's kind of the way it works."  
"I thought you were swearing off gossip."  
"Look, I didn't tell anyone else, and it's not like I asked Angela anything, she just bounced in here, and …well you know how she is."  
"Yeah, but that's only one date…and not even a real date, so it doesn't count."  
"Okay…how about that time with Tessa, when we found that modern mummy. You know that was a pretty crappy date."  
"Yeah, well, I made it up to her."  
"Oh yeah, I think I remember you saying that you would. With ice cream? What's up with that? What is so special about ice cream?"

"Oh…um…yeah Bones…well, there's this thing…and…whoo…um…you know what, not really any of your business, so just MYOB."  
" I don't know what that means."  
"It means Mind Your Own Beeswax."  
"Beeswax?"  
'Business Bones, mind your own business…as in butt out…"  
"Got it."  
"And Bones, I'm pretty sure you don't want me rehashing all your dates."

"Yeah…I guess not."  
"So Bones, how about it? We'll pick you up at 7?"  
"Sure, Booth, what's the movie?"

"I don't even know, something Parker wants to see. Chances are good I'll pretty much hate it."  
'Then why are you going to it?"

"For Parker, Bones? You know…it's what he wants, so I'm okay with that."  
"Well, then why am I going?"  
"For me, Bones. You know…it's what I want, so…"  
"I'm okay with that"  
'That's right, Bones."

"Okay, I'll go, but on one condition."  
"I'm pretty sure I'm not going to like this."  
"I'm pretty sure you're going to hate it."  
"What's the condition, Bones?"

"You have to take me out on a real date. It's for an experiment I'm doing"  
"Experiment? Bones…what's going on?"

"I'm trying to choose a girlfriend for you."

"WHAT?…Where's this coming from, Bones?"  
"Well, Booth, almost every week some woman tries to get me to introduce you to her. You would not believe some of the things women have said about you."  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Booth's chest puffed out with pride.

"Hmmm…let's see, you're sex on legs, one woman said that if you were her 'partner' as she put it, she'd be willing to…well…it was really…"

"Bones…are you blushing? Whoa, it must have really been something."  
"Yeah, it was…and someone else wanted to be the "F" in your FBI…I didn't get that one at first, but I think she meant she wanted to..."  
"Got it Bones…yeah…I get letters like that sometimes."

"So why haven't you taken anyone up on it?"

"How do you know I haven't?"

She frowned.  
"What's the matter, Bones?"

"Nothing, I just…yeah I guess it's possible that you have a sex life that I don't know about…that's normal, you satisfying your biological urges."  
"Bones…relax…I'm not, I mean I don't respond to those letters, okay? I'm not the kind of guy who has sex with any girl who offers, so…what's this about now?"  
"Well, there is one girl I know who I think you would like a lot. She's a friend from college, and she's a lot like me, but only in the ways you like, and she's different from me in the ways you would like too. She's smart, but she's always had guys who liked her. She's well…beautiful also…with big…well, you know."  
"Bones…I don't know what to say."  
"Relax Booth…just trust me. But I'm not quite sure it will work out, so I kind of want you to do a trial run. I want to make sure that you won't mess it up, and I want you to end up with someone great, not just one of these crazy FBI fans of yours."

"Okay Bones…I'll meet your friend…sounds great."  
"Booth, you don't sound excited."  
"Nope, couldn't be happier. So, are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes Booth. Are you sure you still want to pick me up?"

"Yes…we'll see you at 7."

"Alright Booth, see you then."

"Fine."  
"Fine"

"Fine"

Booth slammed the door on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

On his way to pick up Parker, Booth went back over the conversation he'd just had

On his way to pick up Parker, Booth went back over the conversation he'd just had. Was it possible she was trying to set him up with someone she knew? Why would she do that? She'd kissed him…twice if he counted the time in the hospital room…which he did. He picked up his phone.

"Hello"  
"Angela?"

"Booth, what's up, why are you calling me? Is something wrong with Brennan?"

"Yes…well, no…I mean…not in the way you're thinking. I just…do you know a lot of her friends?"  
"Well, you, and me and everyone else at the Jeffersonian."  
"No, I mean college friends I guess."  
"Oh, um…some? What's up?"

"She said she wanted to set me up with one of her old college friends."  
"What?"

"So you don't know anything about this?"

"Booth…no…but…wow…um…when are you seeing her again?"  
"Tonight, we're going to the movies."  
"On a date?"

"Will anyone let me finish? We're going to the movies with Parker."

"Oh…well…if I were you…wow…I wouldn't mention any of this to her. Just act like you normally would, that should be easy with Parker around, and don't bring it up. She probably won't either, and if she does, tell her that you don't really want to talk about it in front of him. And do NOT tell her that you talked to me. I'll try to figure it out sometime in the next couple of days. Meanwhile, you just be yourself tonight."  
'Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just…try to be relaxed. If she feels like you're stressed or avoiding her, it will throw her off."  
"Bones…nothing phases her."  
"Booth, just promise me you'll keep me posted."  
"Yeah, sure Angela…and hey, could you not tell anyone about this?"

"Well…Booth…"  
'Okay, Hodgins is in. I get that you guys don't have secrets…but no one else, alright? And I don't want him coming up to me and talking about…so…just zip it, both of you…every time you want to talk about it, just…kiss him I guess…that should work."

"Okay, Booth…good luck. And thanks for calling. I'm glad you did."

As Booth pulled up in front of Rebecca's house, he closed his phone. "You can do this buddy…just act normal…just be yourself."

"Hey Dad!"  
"Hey Buddy! How's my favorite guy?"

"I'm good, Dad. I'm ready to go."  
"Great…hey…see you Rebecca."  
"Seeley…see you…have fun Parker, see you on Sunday night."

They drove away.

"Hey Buddy, did you watch the soccer game last night?"  
"Yeah, well, part of it, but then I had to go to bed. Dad, why are we stopped here?"

"Oh, well, Park-o…I invited Bones to come with us. I hope that's okay."  
"Yeah, that's okay."

"Alright, well, let's go get her."

"Do we get to ride the elevator again?"

"Yeah, buddy…up AND down!"

"Yes!…I love elevators."

As they rode up, Booth realized his palms were a bit sweaty. 'Relax, be yourself, relax, be yourself, relax, be yourself…"  
'Um…Daddy?"

"Yeah bub?"

"Um…we're here…the door is open."  
"Oh..yeah…okay…do you want to knock on her door?"

"Sure!"

'relax, be yourself, relax, be yourself, relax, be yourself, relax, be yourself…'

"Booth?"

"What? Oh, hey Bones…you…good to see you again…I mean you know after only like two hours..." Booth exhaled slowly.  
"Hey Bones"

"Hey Parker."

"Buddy, I don't think you should call her 'Bones'. It's not polite."

"But you do, Daddy. Is this going to be like when we couldn't call Brent 'Captain Fantastic'? Are you going to stop calling her Bones, too?"

Her eyes shot to his.

"No, buddy, I don't think that will ever happen. That's my special name for her."

He laughed at the annoyed look on her face.

"How about Dr. Bones…could you call me that?"

"Sure!"

"Booth?"

"Sounds good to me. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…let's go"

"Dad, can I push the button in the elevator again?"

"Yeah, Parkington, you can push the buttons."


	3. Chapter 3

"So Booth…have you thought any more about what I said

"So Booth…have you thought any more about what I said?"

"Oh..not really…not at all…no I haven't really thought about it all, nope."

"Oh…well you should."  
"Look Bones, I don't really want to discuss this with 'you know who' listening. I don't want him to ever think that it's okay to talk about dating someone when you are out with another woman. That's not how the Booth men do it."

"But we're not…out…you know, on a date or anything."

'Yeah, I know that, and you know that, and Parker, well, he doesn't even know that he doesn't know it, but you know, I still don't like to talk about that kind of thing when he's around, okay?"

"Yeah, I get it…okay Booth. Whatever you want."  
"Ha…yeah right."

'What was that?"

"Oh, um nothing. We're here. Parker, are you going to have some popcorn?"

"Yeah, Dad! And can we get the big bucket, you know, so we all share and stuff?"

"You know it."

As they got out of the SUV, Booth reached to take Parker's hand.

"Dr. Bones…you have to take someone's hand when you cross the street. Hold on to Dad's other hand, okay?"

Booth looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry Bones, but would you please? Please Bones…do it for Parker's sake?"

"And safety. You always have to be safe, right Dad?"

As he felt her hand pressed against his for the first time, he had to clear his throat.  
"Yeah, buddy…safety is important. Thanks for reminding us."

As they crossed the parking lot into the theater, Brennan wondered at the sensations coursing through her stomach. From just a little hand holding. 'Hand holding with Booth' her inner Angela pointed out. She was surprised. Booth's hands weren't strange to her, she'd felt them on her back or on her arms, or even wrapped around her in a 'guy hug', but somehow, this felt different. She couldn't believe she was getting this caught up in hand holding. She'd had multiple sexual partners, for crying out loud. Hand holding was so juvenile…so…she felt his thumb rub gently, involuntarily over hers. Holding back a gasp, she quickly broke the connection as they came up to the ticket booth.

She was in trouble…and she knew it. She had to get Booth together with someone else, and fast, before she went and ruined everything. Now she just needed to find someone who would pretend to be an old college friend: someone smart, beautiful and a good actress.


	4. Chapter 4

Thankfully Booth had placed Parker between them in the theater

Thankfully Booth had placed Parker between them in the theater. It provided Brennan with the chance to calm down and think through her strategy. She'd been able to relax for the most part. For some reason each time she felt Booth's hand in the popcorn bucket, it felt like an electric current straight through her arm. Two or three times her fingers had gotten tangled up in his, and she was reminded of middle school, where she thought hand holding was so important. About thirty minutes into the movie, she'd decided to stop eating popcorn…her body couldn't take it anymore.

Booth was right, the movie was pretty juvenile, and it didn't really keep her interest, so she was able to just think. It was actually kind of nice…maybe she'd do it again, just come and sit in the dark with other people and think through problems. She saw and heard Parker laughing, and could hear other children in the theater doing the same, and she got that Booth wanted to make him happy. She looked over at Booth to find him looking at her with a confused expression on his face. He quickly looked away. Hmmm…

Torture…this could only be described as self inflicted torture. Why had he even invited her along? The two or three times he'd brushed her fingers in the popcorn had affected him more than the two kisses she'd given him. He was a grown man, for crying out loud, with a son, so, yeah, he was a little beyond this 6th grade hormone rush at feeling a girl's fingers against his. Parker was enjoying the movie, though, that was good. He wondered if she was. As he turned to look at her profile, he could tell she was thinking about something that upset her. Booth wondered if she was rethinking her plan to set him up with someone. He didn't like any of this. Just then, she turned to look at him, and he had to look away quickly to keep her from reading his thoughts. He placed his arm around Parker's seat and tried to concentrate on the last hour of the movie.

Self-inflicted torture. The three words spun in Brennan's mind. Booth had placed his arm along the back of Parker's seat. Totally harmless, yet every time she shifted in her seat, her arm brushed against the tips of his fingers. She thought her sweater might catch on fire from the undercurrent of friction between the centimeter that separated his hand and her shoulder. But even she could admit it was that sweet torture that every woman like from her man. Whoa…'her man'? Where had that come from? Oh, no, this was getting bad…she had to act fast…but who could she ask for help? Angela…yes, Angela almost always knew the right thing to do in relationships. She'd be a good friend and help her out.

Booth could feel the heat from her arm against the tips of his fingers. He'd never experienced anything like this…heat from not even touching. It was as if his fingers were trying to absorb her presence. This was getting bad…he needed to call Angela as soon as he got home. She'd know what to do. She'd be a good friend and help him out.


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan was quiet on the way home

Brennan was quiet on the way home. Thankfully Booth had avoided touching her, although she realized that she missed the feel of his hand on her back, almost as if it was a missing piece of a puzzle. Parker had walked to the car in between them, so she'd only had to hold his little hand.

Booth was also pretty quiet, but Parker had been going on and on about the movie. It was nice, and for once Brennan realized the necessity of small talk.

As they pulled up in front of her apartment building, she turned to say goodbye to Parker.

"Thanks for letting me come with you. I'm glad you liked the movie."

"Bye, Dr. Bones."

"I'll see you Booth."

"Okay, Bones…hey…be sure and flick the lights so I'll know you're in okay."

"I always do Booth."

"I didn't want you to forget. Parker, men always make sure that a lady is home safe, got it, bud?"

'Yeah, Dad, and tonight Dr. Bones is our lady, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is"

Brennan shut the door and entered her building. She was too anxious to wait for the elevator so she took the stairs. She entered her apartment and went to the room Booth could see. She flicked the lights once, then again while opening her phone.

"Hello?"

"Angela…it's me…I need your help."

"Sure Sweetie…what is it?'

"Um…I need help with Booth."

"Sweetie, you don't need any help…you've got him. It's nice to know you're finally admitting it."

"No…that's it…I…I'm not good enough for him…and I think he needs to have someone amazing."

"Bren…sweetie, you are the most amazing person in the world, okay?"

"No…Ange, I know I'm right. Look…I kind of told him I was going to set him up with an old college friend, but..well…I made her up, and he said he'd go…so I need your help finding someone to go out with Booth. But she has to be great."  
"You are crazy."

"Ange, please?"

"Okay, I'll meet you tomorrow. At your place…you better have coffee."

"Yes, Ange thank you so much."

Booth saw her lights flicker, and drove away. He picked up his phone.

"Hi, you've reached Angela's phone. Sorry I can't take your call. If you'll leave a message, I'll get back to you."  
"Angela, it's Booth. I need to talk to you. Could you please call me back tonight? Maybe tomorrow? Thanks."

He closed his phone, placed it on the passenger seat and rubbed his hand over his face. He caught a glimpse of something on the floor. Oh…she'd left her scarf on the floor. He was tempted to go back to her house to return it, but didn't feel like carting the now sleeping Parker into her apartment. Maybe he could go on Sunday night…

Angela laughed to herself. It was perfect, and she hadn't even thought of it. Oh…yes, this was going to be great. Now…how much to tell Booth? First she'd have to see where he really stood. She would give him a call.

"Booth"

"Hey, it's Angela. Sorry I missed your call."

"Oh, that's good…listen…I really don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Let Bones set me up on a date…I mean, this girl could be a psycho or something." Booth sighed, "okay, she's probably not a psycho, but I really don't want to do this."

'Then why did you say yes?"

"I don't know, to get her to stop talking probably. Angela…listen…I like Bones, okay…I really do, and tonight I had a good time with her and Parker….wow…this is hard…but I think I want to maybe pursue this, and see if something might work. I've been thinking it for awhile, and I kind of thought she felt the same way. She did kiss me…and"

Angela had to bite her hand to keep a squeal inside her. KISSING! Brennan was going to have some explaining to do…but oh…this was going to be good."

"…I think it was nice, I mean I know it was just a bet…but…I don't know. Look I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll let you go."

"No…Booth, wait. Okay. I'm glad you called me. Now, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise me something in return."

"Okay, what?"

"No, I'm serious. You've involved me, and now, this is my show…I'm in charge, and you have to trust me. When I tell you this, you have to do exactly as I say…is that clear?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Booth…Brennan likes you too. She told me. She thinks you are too good for her and that you need someone amazing in your life."

"Are you serious? She's amazing…I mean"  
"That's what I told her, but she said she knew what she was doing. But here's the thing…she made up the whole friend thing. This person doesn't exist."  
"What?"

"It's true…and now that I've told you, you have to do what I say. I want you to keep pretending you are interested in this other girl, and we'll see what happens from there."

'Why? If Bones is interested in me, and I like her, what's the big idea?"

"Booth, you promised…you have to do it my way…trust me…it will all work out."

"Okay, okay…I'll wait to hear back from you before I plan my next move."

"Good, okay Booth…I've got to run, but I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye"

As Angela closed her phone, she felt more than a twinge of guilt at betraying Brennan's trust. She only hoped when this was all over that Brennan would forgive her. And now it was time to figure out her strategy…starting tomorrow at Brennan's apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Angela knocked once on the door and it swung open before she could knock again

Angela knocked once on the door and it swung open before she could knock again. She smiled as her best friend pulled her in.

"Ange…thank you so much for coming over. Here's some coffee."

"Wow, Bren…have you been up for awhile?"

'Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Also I may have already had a pot of coffee."

"A whole pot."

"Well, you know, I'm not working today, so I thought I'd live a little. It's good."

"Okay, okay…so" Angela knew she had to play dumb even though Booth had given her the 411. "What brought this all on?"

'Well, you know that double-not date we went on with Dr. Sweets and his girlfriend?"

"Yes…I thought that went well."  
"It did…too well. Ange. I had a good time, and I started thinking that maybe I wanted to do it again, you know, go on a date with Booth. It sounds so immature…but, there it is…and then last night…he held my hand…"

'Wait…back up…what was last night?"

"I went to a movie with Booth and Parker."

"What movie?"

"I don't even know…something Parker liked, but I didn't really pay attention."

"So…Booth held your hand?"

"No, he held it when we were crossing the street…you know…safety…for Parker."

"So what?"

"Ange…it was like being in 7th grade."  
"Like first crush stuff?"

"Yes, exactly, and you know, that touching but not really touching stuff?"

'That's the good stuff, sweetie"

'I know…trust me, I know, and that's why I need to do something about it. I need Booth to have someone else in his life. Someone he can be with and touch and like..."  
"What about you?"

"I'll just have to accept it, I mean it's my idea, so I know what I'm getting myself into."

"No, I mean, why can't that someone be you."

"Ange I already told you…he deserves the best, not…me."

"What if he thinks you're the best?"

"He doesn't, Ange, and that's why I need your help in finding someone good for him."

"Okay…I'll help you, but on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"You've pulled me into this because you trust me right?"

"Yes"

"So, you have to do what I say. I'll help you if you do what I say and use my advice. You have to trust me with this."

"Okay, I will. So what's first?"

"Well…what did you tell Booth?"

"That I had a friend he would like who was smart, like me in all the good ways, and not like me in all the bad ways…and with big…you know…basically a perfect woman."  
"Wow…well, that's going to be hard to do, but I'll see what I can come up with. Anything else?"  
"Well, I also told him that I wanted him to take me on a date, so I could see if he was good at it before I recommended him to my friend."

"That I can work with…okay here's what we'll do…"


	7. Chapter 7

Booth walked up to Brennan's door with a bouquet of daffodils in his hand

Booth walked up to Brennan's door with a bouquet of daffodils in his hand. It was the one thing he'd done outside of Angela's plan. She'd wanted him to get her roses, but he's said, 'No, daffodils are her favorite…that's what I'm getting.' Angela had quickly agreed; she hadn't known Brennan's favorite flower. He was dressed in a tuxedo, preparing to take Bones to a swanky French place. Not his normal choice, but Angela has told him he really needed to impress her into thinking he was serious about dating her friend…her fake friend…. Booth sighed. He couldn't believe he was going through with this charade, but Angela had promised him it would all work out…so here he was.

Brennan opened her door and gasped. She'd grown used to casual Booth, even FBI Booth, but this…whoa…Booth in a tux was a weapon. She shut the door in his face.

"Uh…Bones?"

She took a deep breath and reopened the door.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Booth, I don't know what happened there. Ha! Okay, um I'm ready to go."  
"Okay…why don't we put these flowers in some water?"  
"Yeah, sure". This could be bad. Booth inside her apartment in a tux with a bouquet of daffodils?...a weapon of mass destruction.

Booth followed her to the kitchen and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm acting like I'm on a date. You told me you wanted to see what I'd be like on a date, so…this is it."

"You kiss on a first date?"

"First date? You want me to pretend we've never met? That's not possible, Bones"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…hmmm"  
"Bones, let's just…try to make this work okay?"

"Yeah…you look nice, by the way."  
"Thanks, Bones. And by the way, you're a total knockout."

'Booth! You shouldn't say things like that."  
'What? Bones, you have to decide right now what you want from me. Do you want me to treat you like 'you and me' or do you want me to pretend we're on a date?"

"No, you're right…a date…treat me like you would a date."

'Well, in that case, I should tell you that I'm tempted to forget our reservation and just stay here with you." He wrapped one hand around her waist.  
"Really? You think I look that good?"  
"Bones, I think you look good. Is that a new dress?"

'Yes…Angela picked it out."  
"I see". He'd have to remember to thank her later. It was a navy strapless number that ended above her knees showing lots of skin. He never knew how much he'd liked her shoulders.

"Booth?"

"Hmmmm?" He was using his index finger to trace a pattern along the pearl necklace she was wearing.

"Maybe we should go?"

"What? Oh, uh yeah, I think we'd better if we want to make our reservation." Okay, he could do this…but what was it that Angela had made him promise not to do? Hmmm…oh yeah, he couldn't kiss her tonight. He hadn't been happy about that, but again, she'd made him promise to trust her.

As Booth walked her to his car, he kept is hand firmly planted at the small of her back. Angela had better be right…this had better work.

Sitting across the table from Booth was not helping. He'd been a great date. He told her about Parker's school program and asked her about her brother. It was really nice, and not conducive to her plan to set him up for a happily ever after with someone else. Angela had better be right…this had better work.

Later that night, alone in her apartment, Brennan felt confused. It had been perfect, so why hadn't Booth kissed her when he'd brought her home? It looked like he'd wanted to, but at the last minute, he'd just tucked her hair behind her ear and said he'd see her later. Why did she even want him to kiss her? Maybe Angela would have some advice. She picked up her phone…

"Hello?"

"Ange…  
"Hey Bren! How did it go?"

"It was perfect, and horrible, at the same time."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, it was perfect…"  
"and that's horrible."

"Yes, basically…we had a nice talk…we both looked great, he was charming, and then, it was over."

"Did he kiss you?"  
"No…no, he didn't"

Angela grinned which of course Brennan couldn't see.

"That's okay, I mean, you really don't want him to be interested in you, right?"

"What? No, yeah, you're right…yeah, that's a good thing."

"Yep, and now I think it's time for phase two."  
"Phase two, what's that?"

"Well, I think we should put together a questionnaire of sorts…find out Booth's likes and dislikes…that way we can use it to find the perfect woman for him."

"Okay, yeah, that makes sense…although we might not even need him to fill it out. I mean I know him pretty well, so I could probably tell you his likes and dislikes."  
"What about his preferences in bed, or how he likes to be kissed?"  
"What? No, I don't know that…hmmm…"  
"So, you've never kissed him, okay…that means we can cross that off the list."

"Well I didn't say that."  
"What?"

"Well, I have kissed Booth."

"Tell me about it."  
"There's not much to tell. I kissed him on the cheek once, for helping me with my family, and I kissed him once under the mistletoe, on a bet, from Caroline Julian."

"And how was that?"

"Good, great, nice…basically perfect and…"  
"Horrible?"  
"Yeah…you know, great for all the wrong reasons."

"Bren…you really won't consider just being with Booth?"

"It would never work, and it hurts to think about it, so can we just drop it?"

"Sure, sure…I'll write down a few ideas for the questionnaire, and we can compare notes tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Ange."


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Booth was sitting with Angela in the Jeffersonian cafeteria

A few days later, Booth was sitting with Angela in the Jeffersonian cafeteria. Brennan never came down here, so they were pretty sure they'd be safe.

"So you're telling me you want me to lie on this questionnaire? How is that helpful?"

'Because, Booth, I have a feeling that soon Brennan is going to try to become what you think is the perfect girl, and if she thinks you're into something in particular, and she does it, well then we'll know that she's trying to appeal to you."

"Okay, okay, I guess that makes sense. I don't like lying though."  
"Yeah, I get that. If it makes you feel better, I don't really plan on letting her see your answers, I'm just going to give her little hints. And I want you to tell me both the truth, and our 'non-truths' if you will. "  
"Yeah, that actually does make me feel better, it's a little less like lying, I guess."

"Alright, question one…what kind of perfume do you like on a woman?"  
"Hmmm…you know that light, flowery scent that Bones has?  
"Enchanted Orchid?"  
"I guess so…it's kind of nice."

"Okay, so that's good…is there anything you hate?"  
"Well, I never liked those real fruity ones…you know like apple or whatever? I don't like that at all, actually"

"Okay, good to know….Next question…do you prefer blondes or brunettes?"  
"I prefer Bones, okay? So my answer to all of the questions is going to be Bones, okay, then whatever the opposite of that is, that's my fake answer, alright?"  
"So…blondes…okay…religion?"

"You know, I'm not really liking this, so let me give you some fake answers, and then you can use them however you want, okay?

"Sure."  
"She should be dumb…not smarter than me, that's for sure. She should live to make me happy, and make pie and not bother me when I'm watching sports and never let me see her without makeup and she should want 5 kids. How's that for starters? She should never tell me her opinions, unless they agree with mine, and she should never, absolutely never want to spend time with Parker."

"Okay, Booth, I think that will do it. Yes this will work nicely."

"Alright, then I'm outta here."

The mood in the SUV was tense. Booth was driving her home from their recent case. For some reason Booth seemed to be angry. Brennan knew better than to try to figure it out, so she also stayed silent. She would have liked to have Parker in the backseat talking a mile a minute to fill the silence.

Booth was angry, really angry actually. This whole thing was being based on lies, which he hated. She'd lied about her friend…wait…she hadn't actually said much about her friend…maybe it was time for Bones to give a little… He walked her to her door.

'So Bones, when are you going to set me up with your friend?"  
"What?"  
"You know, I was supposed to take you on a date, and then you'd set me up with your friend. She sounds great, so I'd really like to meet her. What's her name?"

"Um…Tami…Bren…Brenda."

"Her name's Tami Brenda?"

"No…it's just Brenda. I think I had her confused with someone else."

"You think?"

"Well, no, I mean Tami was just a nickname…she kind of liked nicknames, sometimes she does…I mean…she did."

"Hmmm…so, you went to college with her. Is she an anthropologist also?"

"Yes, well I think she ended up in paleontology."

"Oooh…more bones…I should have guessed. Well, you know, Tami…oh I mean Temperance…if this works out between Bren…Brenda and me, I'll probably have to start calling her 'Bones'."

"What? NO…that's my name…that's mine."

"Please, you don't even like it, and besides, you don't own the word 'bones'." Booth knew he was torturing her, but…come on…she'd been torturing him for the past three years, and this was so rewarding.

"Well…I forgot…she doesn't even like nicknames…so I don't think I'd do that on a date if I were you."

"Bones, I can be pretty persuasive, especially in the bedroom. I have a feeling that when I really get to know her, she'll be answering to whatever name I want to call her. And if we ever got married…let's see 'Brenda, or Bren Booth'…cute…how about 'Bones Booth'…I could get used to that. Yes, Temperance, I'm looking forward to meeting Bones, I mean Brenda. Already I'm calling her Bones in my mind. That's funny."

Brennan gasped and narrowed her eyes.

"Tomorrow…you can go out with her tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Perfect…I can't wait. Oh… gotta run…I've got to get to the store before it closes. Want to pick up some ice cream for my date…well…you know what it's for…oh, I guess you don't…anyways…I'll see you around."

Stunned, Brennan watched as Booth walked to the elevator, whistling. When he was out of sight, she slammed her door so hard she knocked over a vase she'd brought back from her last trip to Chile. The busted pieces mirrored her heart, and she burst into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

The next night Booth showed up at Brennan's house again

The next night Booth showed up at Brennan's house again. She'd told him to meet 'Brenda' there…which was dumb since Brenda didn't even exist. She was just going to have to throw him off for the night. That wasn't why she was dressed in a more casual, but still strapless, sundress…no, it was hot, and well, she liked that dress…so whatever.

Booth knocked and she answered.

"Wow, Bones, you look nice…are you headed out also?"  
"Um…maybe. No, yeah, I actually have a date tonight too (where did that come from?…quick Brennan… make up something else)…um yeah, you don't know him… but he's nice, really nice."  
"Oh, yeah? What's he like?"

"Well, he's tall…taller than you and you know, he has long hair, long black hair, and he is nice, really nice."  
"Yeah, you said that already…so what's his name?"

"Ssss…Steve…Steve B..Steve Brown."  
"Steve Brown…sounds…nice…hey, here's an idea, why don't you two go out with Brenda and me on Sunday night, huh? That would be fun, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, that would be…fun."

"So, is Brenda here, yet?"  
"Who? Oh, um no…she's not…why don't you come in and wait for her?"

'What about Steve?"  
"Oh…um…I'm meeting him later…so…yeah come on in."  
Booth sat on her couch while she sat in a chair. Neither one had much to say. Brennan was waiting for Angela's call.

"Oh…there's my phone…it's ringing…I wonder who it could be. Hello, Dr. Temperance Brennan speaking….oh Brenda, I'm really sorry to hear that. No, there's nothing you can do about that…yeah, you should probably get that checked out…you wouldn't want that to spread. Yeah, I'll tell him…yeah I'm sorry too. Okay, bye Brenda."

"So…that was Brenda?"

"Yeah, Booth, sorry, but she's got something…something contagious"  
"Oh, wow, that's too bad. Well, I guess I'd better be going. Wouldn't want to cut in on your time with Steve."  
"Oh, no, Booth…wait…I think my phone is ringing again. Hello? Steve? Oh, that's too bad…No, there's nothing you can do about that…yeah, you should probably get that checked out, you wouldn't want that to spread…okay, bye Steve."

Booth chuckled inwardly at her obvious script.

"Well, it looks like it's just us. I'd hate to let the night get away, wouldn't you?"

"Um…sure, what did you have in mind?"  
"Well, how about dancing? Are you up for that?"

"Yes, I think that will work."

As Booth helped Brennan into a light jacket, he caught a whiff of something strange.

"New perfume?"

"What? Oh, yeah, it's country apple. Thought I'd try something new. Do you like it?"

Booth just smiled.

On Sunday night, Booth arrived at her doorstep once again…ready to meet 'Brenda'.

Last night had been amazing…they had danced for a couple of hours, and both had gotten a little tipsy. At one point, she'd moved her hands up his neck and into his hair. She'd nuzzled her nose right behind his ear… 'you smell good' she'd said…. It had been very hard for him to keep his promise to Angela, but he managed to not kiss her the entire evening. She'd had too much to drink, so he'd carried her into her building, not bothering to put her down in the elevator. The extra few inches of height put her lips at the same level as his, and she'd leaned in for a good night kiss. At the same time, he slowly released his grasp until her feet were on the floor again. This caused her lips to hit the skin right above where his shirt was buttoned. He paused, but reached around her to unlock her door. "I'll see you tomorrow" he'd told her, twice in one week.

Booth was brought back to the present when she opened the door a crack.

"I'm sorry, Booth, but Brenda can't see you tonight either."  
"Oh, that's too bad…what about you? Are you free?"  
"Um…no actually, Steve is here, and I think you should go."

"Steve, huh? I think I should meet him."

"NO…um, no I don't think that is a good idea."  
"Come on, just let me in, alright?"

Booth pushed on the door a bit. He wasn't sure, but it looked like a broom handle taped to one of her dining room chairs. On top of the handle was a skull with a wig attached to it.

"NO Booth, I don't want you to meet him. I just want you to leave, okay?" She started to shut the door in his face.

"Okay…what's that noise?"  
"Oh..um it's a football game…I was just watching some football….with Steve…yeah, we both love it a lot. I love when they throw home runs…football is great."

"Yeah, it is." Satisfied, he agreed and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

On Monday morning, Brennan walked straight into Angela's office

On Monday morning, Brennan walked straight into Angela's office.

"I don't think I can do this anymore."  
"What? What's the matter? We're so close. And I've found the perfect girl!"

"You have? Who is she?"

"Well, she works here, in the mail room. She's blonde, she loves football, and she wants tons of kids…that's basically what Booth said he likes on the questionnaire…I couldn't believe I found her practically under our noses. Bren, this really is perfect. Pretty soon Booth will fall in love with her. We don't have to have an actual Brenda, we can just tell him that we've found someone else. He'll really like Mandi."

"Oh…"

"What's the matter, sweetie? Aren't you glad? Cause if not, you know, this is the place to stop…I mean we could just call the whole thing off."

"No, no, this is good. I mean, it's what I want…Booth really said that on the questionnaire?"

"Well"… Angela knew this was tricky…"he did say those words pretty much." Of course, those had been the things he didn't want…but,...Angela knew it was now or never.

"No, okay…if that's really what he wants, well, then yeah, that's good…we should introduce them…but, um…do you think you could do it? I mean, I don't really think I should, you know."  
"Relax…of course I'll take care of that. I think I'll ask them to have dinner with Hodgins and me…ooohh that will be fun. Two couples, having a good time…yeah that will be great."

Angela noticed her best friend almost going green with discomfort.

"Don't worry, Bren, I'll take care of everything" and with that, she walked Brennan to her own office.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

Angela was pleased when Booth had suggested asking one of the FBI's 'date baits' to be "Mandi". It would work, she'd pretend to be interested in Booth, and no one would get hurt…at least, she hoped that's how it would work out. Both couples had agreed to meet at the diner for their first outing. Surprisingly, Booth had put a stop to that…it was where he and Brennan went…he was not taking a date there, even if it was fake…that was not happening. Also Wong Foos was out.

"Booth, is there anywhere that's not off limits?"

"Yeah, how about that new Mexican restaurant on 3rd Ave?"

"Sounds great…we'll see you at 7."  
Angela walked into Brennan's office while on her cell phone.

"Buenos at 7 right? On 3rd Ave? Great…see you there….Hey Bren, how's it going?"

"Oh good"

"Hey, what are you writing on your hand?"

"Oh, nothing…just a grocery list…I'm going to be doing some shopping tonight."  
"Oh, okay, well, I need to run, but I thought I'd just say good night."  
"What? Oh yeah, sure, see you…"  
As Angela walked out of the lab, her phone rang again.

"So, do you think she got the details?"

'Oh yeah, I'd be surprised if she didn't show up tonight."

"Okay…phase three."

'I'm not going to go there…I'm not going to go there…I'm not'

Brennan had been chanting this to herself since the moment Angela had walked out of her office. She checked the address on her palm. Buenos, 3rd Avenue…7pm…what is she doing? She is NOT going to spy on Booth's date! Well…why not? The whole thing was her idea, right? She's the one who wanted Booth to meet someone else…no someone…she had to stop saying someone else…it implied that, well…..anyways, it was up to her to make sure that this 'Mandi' person was good enough for Booth. Angela thought she was great, but Angela always wanted people to be in couples, so Brennan knew she needed to see for herself.

7:15pm…Dressed in all black, she entered the restaurant to pick up her takeout order. She scanned the room and spotted the two couples.

Booth was the first to see her. He smiled at Mandi. "The goose has landed."  
"Excellent" She picked up her beer and they shared a little toast. Angela and Hodgins both laughed. They were all careful to not look at Brennan. Mandi was the only one who was allowed to look at her. Booth took his napkin and brought it up to her mouth as if to wipe off a bit of food. He let his hand linger for a couple of seconds. Mandi reached up and touched his wrist, smiling into his eyes. Booth turned back to the table and Mandi spared a glance toward Brennan.

Oh…this was bad. 'No…Brennan…this is good', she told herself. Booth seemed to be having a good time. And, Angela was right, she did look perfect for him. Blonde, really pretty, well structured for child bearing…and…she could probably make him really happy. She picked up her food and left.

"So…how did she look?"

"Hmmm…tormented?"

"Ouch…Angela…are you sure this is working?"  
"Booth, trust me…just a little bit longer. Mandi…just tormented?"  
"Well…actually no…there was a moment where I really thought she was going to come over here, but then it looked like…well…it looked like she was just resigned to it. She wasn't happy or anything, but just…sort of…I don't know…you know like that cheesy saying 'If you love something, let it go'? Something like that. She's letting go of you, Booth."

"Booth, dude, that's actually kind of sweet."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't feel sweet. It feels like torture. Angela, I can't take more of this."

"Booth, don't worry…I have a feeling she'll come around. And if not soon, well, then I'll jump in and act…after all, what are best friends for, right?"

"Yeah…but soon, okay?"

Booth arrived home at about 11pm. He laughed when he saw Brennan asleep outside his door. Angela was right…it hadn't taken long.

"Hey…wake up…is everything okay?" He helped her off of the floor.

"Booth…whoa…um…what time is it?"

"Only about 11pm…you're getting old if you're falling asleep."

"Very funny…how was your date?"  
"Good…what are you doing here?" He opened his door, and she followed him inside.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

'Well…I wanted to tell you…now that you're with Mandi…well that I made Brenda up. There is no Brenda…there is no college friend who would be perfect for you."

"Ah…I see."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to lie to you, and now that you're happy, well, I thought I'd come clean."

"Why did you do it?" He sat next to her on the couch. He didn't like that she'd come clean with him and he still had a lie out there.

"Well, I wanted you…to be happy, Booth. I want you to find someone else…I mean…someone…someone who can make you happy…someone amazing… like Mandi."

"Oh…did I seem unhappy to you before?"

"No…"  
"Is that all you want to say to me?"

"Um…yes…that's all. Except I want you to call me 'Bones' again."

'What?"

"You stopped, once you heard about 'Brenda', and I want you to call me that again."

Booth smiled. Her hair was ruffled from sleeping, and he reached up to smooth it over her forehead. "Bones".

She gasped. "Say it again."

He leaned in and brushed her lips with his own…"Bones"

She kissed him back, pushing his shoulders back with her hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her until she was lying directly on top of him. He smoothed his hands down to her hips and gave a squeeze. She gasped.

"Bones, you're amazing…you are so amazing…"

She froze.

"What? What is it?"

"Booth, this isn't right….what about Mandi?"

'Who? What, Bones, wait…"

She jumped up and ran for the door.

"Bones…stop…please…"

She opened his door, paused, but couldn't bear to look at his face

"I'm sorry Booth, I never meant for this to happen. I'm glad your date went well. I'm sure you'll be very happy." And she shut the door behind her.

Stunned, Booth sat back on his couch. He picked up his phone.

In her car, Brennan did the same.

"Hi…you've reached Angela's phone…leave a message."

"Angela, it's me" they both said, "Call me back right away…it's bad."


	11. Chapter 11

"Angela…call me back…this is the third message I've left you, but please, please…call me back

"Angela…call me back…this is the third message I've left you, but please, please…call me back? Actually, I'll just come over to your house."

Angela sighed as she heard this message. She'd been avoiding this.

She opened the door.

"Oh, Angela, it's worse than I thought."  
"What happened?"

"Well…I know this sounds bad, but well, I spied on you guys tonight."

"So?"

"Well, you were right. About everything…Mandi seems perfect, and I think Booth is going to be really happy." She started crying.

"Bren…isn't this what you wanted? For Booth to find someone amazing?"

"Yes…but…"

"Your heart is breaking."

"Yes, I mean I knew it would hurt, but when Booth said he had a good time on his date…well…"  
"Wait, you talked to Booth?"

"Yeah…I saw how great Mandi looked, and I was feeling really bad about lying to Booth…really bad…"

Angela squirmed a bit realizing she was also lying to Brennan.

"…and so I went to his place to tell him that I'd made up Brenda. He's happy with Mandi, and so, I wanted him to know he could pursue that…without worrying about Bren…about Brenda."

"Did he yell at you?"

'Booth? No, no, of course not. He asked me why I did it."  
"What did you say?"

"The truth, that I want him to be with someone amazing, that I wanted him to be happy."

"Then what?"

"He asked if I thought he was unhappy…I said no…"

"So, then what?"

"He…kissed me…oh Angela, he called me Bones, and he kissed me, and I kissed him back. It was great…and then he called me amazing."

"So what's wrong?"  
"I froze, Ange…I mean, he thinks I'm amazing?"

"He does, Bren…he loves you."

"But…I'm not good enough for him…and I've blown it…because now he's with Mandi."  
"Sweetie…"

"No…it's better this way. It's so late, I should go…thanks Angela. You're such a good friend."

Angela felt a strong surge of guilt as she hugged her friend.

"Sweetie, why don't you take the day off tomorrow? Maybe treat yourself to sleeping in and a pedicure or something?"

"Okay, maybe"

The next morning Booth entered Angela's office.

"Where's Bones?"  
'Um…I think she's taking the day off, said something about a day at the spa or something. What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? Angela…Bones came over to my house last night."

"She told me."

"What? So you know about this? Okay, then you know it's gone too far. This is all your fault. She thinks I'm actually interested in Mandi."

"Whoa..first of all, this isn't all my fault."  
"Oh really? Well, whose idea was it for me to get with someone else?"  
"Hers, Booth…remember, she wanted you to be with someone else. Besides…you kissed her! That was outside the plan!"

"She told you that?"

"Yes…she was upset."  
"Well…let's fix it… 'Mandi' doesn't even exist, okay?"

"Booth…listen, if she finds out we've been lying, it won't be good…so let's just wait a couple of days…you can 'break up' with 'Mandi', and then you can try to get her to be with you, okay? Just wait it out."  
"I don't like this."

"Well, let's call her now…Hey, Kelly… it's Angela…hey, thanks for helping out last night…nope we don't need "Mandi" anymore…yeah I think it worked. Oh, Booth says thanks, also…yeah, okay…bye." She closed her phone, "Trust me, Booth…it's going to be okay. She's in love with you, but she thinks you're too good for her…and she needs to be able to do this for herself. I have a feeling that soon, she'll be knocking on your door again…I was right about that, wasn't I?"  
"Yeah, I guess…but…one week…I'll wait one week, and then I'm doing it my way."

After taking the day before off, Brennan had felt much better. It really was amazing what a face peel and pedicure could do. So what if she'd gotten a few blond highlights in her hair, that didn't mean anything. She'd realized she was focusing too much on emotion and had let her rational being slip. Not today. Today she was going to march into the FBI building and pretend nothing was wrong. Today was the first day of the rest of her life…a life without Booth as her best friend…but, it had to start sometime. It was what she wanted….and she even allowed herself a small hint of satisfaction that it had turned out the way she wanted.

As she rode up the elevator to Booth's office, she thought she recognized the woman sharing the elevator with her. Mandi! Wow, she really was pretty close up…her hint of satisfaction lowered to a smidge.

'Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, it is you…I thought I recognized you. Oh, this is great. You're here to see Booth?"

"Yes, but what are you doing here?"

"What? I work here?"  
"You do? I thought you worked at the Jeffersonian?"

"What? Oh, they didn't tell you that part? Well, I guess since you're back with Booth, I can tell you we just made that part up. Oh, this is so great…I mean I've wanted to meet you ever since Angela and Booth asked me to be a part of their scheme. I'm so happy for you. Booth is a really great guy…it's clear he's crazy about you. He really didn't want to lie to you, but Angela said it had to be done. Oh, here's my stop…yours too, if I remember correctly."

Brennan was stunned.

The doors opened on Booth's floor, and he was standing there, getting ready to go down on the elevator.

"Bones?"  
"How could you?"

The elevator doors closed before he could get inside.

Booth raced down the stairs to try and beat the elevator down. Damn it! This is really bad. He could see the doors open, but she wasn't inside. He turned and saw her exiting the large glass door.

"Bones…BONES…wait…it's not what you think…Bones…Bones, wait." He caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on Bones…it's really not what you think. Let me explain."

"It's not what I think? I'll EXPLAIN what I THINK it is, okay? You lied to me…and Angela…Booth, how could you? I can't believe this…"

'NO, Bones, you wait a minute…okay, yeah I lied…there is no 'Mandi', but you started it…you lied first okay, about this stupid…whole thing…you know it's true…you lied to me about Brenda, and you know…Steve, whoever that is…and you might not believe this, but…wait, what's on your face? Is that flour?'

"What? Oh, yeah"

'Why is there flour on your face? Were you baking?"

" I was trying to make a pie…"

"You were trying to make a pie?" Booth, now calm, smoothed his finger along her chin. "Was that for me?'

"What? I…no…maybe…maybe I like pie now. But I'm still mad at you."

"Bones…look…I'm sorry…okay? I really am sorry. I…didn't want to lie to you, but Angela…okay, maybe that's not fair…Angela cares about you…and I care about you. I meant what I said…you're amazing."

"Booth…I don't know what to think."

"That's okay...just…don't worry, everything will be fine."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I know you, Bones. You're strong and smart and you fight for what you want…so fight for me."

"Booth…"

"No, don't say anything else…let me call you a cab…I'll see you sometime later this week, okay?"  
"Okay"

Brennan took the cab to the Jeffersonian. She entered her office and noticed Angela sitting on the couch.

"I'm mad at you by the way.'

"Sweetie…"

"No…no, you…double crossed me. I can't believe you lied to me."  
"I never meant to hurt you, but that first night when you called, Booth called me too and asked for help. I told him then that you'd made up your friend, and that maybe he should act like he was interested in meeting her… to make you jealous. I'm sorry I hurt you…I really did want to make you happy."

"Oh…"

"So…is it over with you and Booth?"  
"No…he apologized and said he made up Mandi and that he really thought I was amazing….Angela…before I do anything else, I need to know…are there anymore secrets out there?"

"Well, you know that questionnaire?"

"Yeah…you told me what Booth wanted in a woman."

"Not exactly. I told you what Booth said"

"What's the difference?"

"Well, I did it in reverse. I asked him what he didn't like. I wanted to see if you would try to catch him even if it meant you had to change yourself."

'Oh…that's kind of mean"  
'Yeah, I know…and I'm really, really sorry. I realized that I got too excited and I forgot about your feelings. It felt like a fun game, and I understand if you don't want to talk to me for awhile."

"No, Ange…I could never want that…besides, now I do need help."  
"With what?"  
"Well…Booth said something interesting when I told him I wasn't sure about all this. He said he wasn't worried because he knew me. He said I was strong, and smart and that I fight for what I want"

"So…what's wrong with that?"

"Then he told me to fight for him."

"wow…Bren…oh my…wow…that's a pretty good line…so what are you going to do?"  
"Well…I thought I'd start with this…."

It was two hours before she'd finished explaining her plan….


	12. Chapter 12

Booth had managed to last the whole week without calling or seeing her

Booth had managed to last the whole week without calling or seeing her. He'd gone crazy, but had managed to catch up on all his paperwork, which was good, and meant he'd be free for the weekend. He'd told her he'd wait for her, but if she didn't call him today, he was going to call her and insist on seeing her. Just then his phone rang…

"Booth"

"Hey…"  
"Bones…hey…how are you?"  
"Good…um I was wondering if I could see you tonight."  
"Yes…yes…um do you want to meet me somewhere?"

"Well, I thought maybe you'd come over to my place around 7…what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think that sound great. I'll see you at 6:45."

She laughed at his eagerness.

Brennan was in her apartment putting together the final touches when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey"

"Bones, I know it's 6:30, but I didn't want to wait…you look great." She was wearing the sundress she'd worn dancing the other night.

"And your hair, you've changed it…"  
"Oh, well, I thought maybe I wanted to be blond…what do you think?"

"Bones, I always think you look great, is this because of that stupid questionnaire?"

"Yeah" she confessed… "I was trying to be what I thought you wanted…but Angela told me she'd lied and told me what you didn't want. Like that terrible apple perfume."  
"Yeah…I like the way you normally are, Bones…you're my girl."

"Hmmm…what's in the bag?"

"What? Oh, um, just something maybe for later…I'm going to put it in the kitchen."

"Okay."

When he came back in, she realized she needed to come clean.

"Booth…I'm sorry I lied to you, and I'm sorry that I put us through all this. The other night with Parker, I had such a good time, and I got scared. You deserve to be with someone who is the best…and well…I thought that wasn't me."  
"It is you, Bones…and I feel the same way about you. I think that's the way it's supposed to be. Both people should feel lucky to be in the relationship."  
"Do you feel lucky?"

"Every day, Bones, what about you?"

"Yeah, but also I feel scared. Booth…you probably won't like this, but I'm wondering if you'd be willing to… well…"  
"What is it Bones? I'll do anything for you."  
"Well…I think I already know the answer, but before I can commit to you…well, I'm wondering if we're compatible…you know…if we'll work."

"In bed?"  
"Yes"

"Ah…well…it's a sacrifice, but I guess I can do that."

"Oh, thank you so much." She spotted the grin on his face. "Booth! Haha…yeah right, like it's such a sacrifice…"  
"Bones…we're compatible…I can guarantee it."

Okay…here's the last chapter…total sexy fluff…if you don't like that kind of thing…just don't read it, and consider the last chapter to be the last one.

Brennan pulled Booth by his tie into her bedroom. She'd pulled down the covers invitingly. She reached behind him to shut the door, then walked to the center of the room.

"I know you like this dress, Booth…I could tell the other night…"  
"Yeah, I do like it, but I think I'd like it better on the floor."

"Like this?"

She reached behind her and with a tug of the zipper, it pooled at her feet. She was wearing a matching navy bra and panty set…both sheer.

"You planned this" Booth gulped.

"Well…I hoped it would work out the way I wanted it to. So far though, I'm feeling kind of lonely."

He walked toward her and lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"You smell good…is that Enchanted Orchid?"  
"You know what lotion I wear?"

"Bones…I know a lot about you…and I want to learn all your secrets."

He walked till they hit the bed where he laid her down and then covered her with this body.

"I'm feeling underdressed Booth."  
"Well, you still look overdressed to me, baby."

She slapped him in the arm, then used both hands to pull his jacket off. He loosened his tie and removed it while she worked on the buttons of his shirt. Soon they were both topless. She couldn't keep her hands off of him.

"Booth" she gasped as he moved to take off her panties. She noticed him putting them in his pants pocket, but didn't mind because he quickly moved to remove his own pants. Soon they were both naked and enjoying the feel of skin against skin. He kissed her stomach until she squirmed, begging for more. Booth grinned and pulled her arms over her head. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I like holding hands with you Bones…for safety of course."

"Of course…yeah, me too…that's when I knew I had it bad…that night at the movies."

"Don't move from this spot. I'll be right back."

'Booth…what?"

"Trust me…it will be worth it."

He was gone for about 60 seconds and was pleased to see her in the same position as when he'd left.

"What is that?"

He returned to his position over her on the bed and set the bowl of ice cream he'd brought from the freezer on her stomach. She shivered, but in a good way.

He took one bite of the ice cream, then fed her a bite.

'Good, isn't it?"

She nodded, panting.

"Booth, I don't know how much more of this I can take…"  
He dipped the spoon in the ice cream and gave her another bite. She moaned. Taking one last bite for himself, he leaned over and kissed her where it counted the most. The combination of hot and cold sent her body into spasms.

When she recovered, she turned her head to see him laying beside her on his side, propped up on his elbow, a huge grin on his face.

"…ice cream…" she panted.

He placed his hand on her stomach causing her hips to arch again. He circled her belly button with his index finger.

"Ice cream" the grin on his face got larger, if possible.

"Booth" she sighed.

"Hmmmm?" he was busy nuzzling the skin in the center of her chest.

"I want you, Booth. Do you want me?"

"I thought you'd never ask…"  
As he joined their bodies, she gasped.

"You can have this every day, Bones…you can have this every day… with me"

"Yes…Booth…I want that…I want you….Booth"

"Bones…." He chanted her name in completion.

As he rolled to the side, he pulled her body up against his.

"Okay…did that answer your question?"

She reached for the half eaten bowl of ice cream from the side table.

"Yes…we're compatible…in every way, but I think it's time I reciprocated."

"Bones…oh my God, Bones, you're amazing…"

She smiled…yes, she was amazing…and so was he…they were amazing together.


End file.
